NarutoKimi
by Blizmix
Summary: The Prettiest boy in school, isn't a boy at all. Japanese-American Naruto had gotten herself transfered into an all boys' high school. To be close to her idol, high jumper Sasuke Uchiha..she disguised herself. Not only are they classmates, they're roomate


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Hana-Kimi, but I did buy the book!!

!!!!Beta-wanted!!!!!!

Sorry if the story is a little choppy, its un-beta'd

Warning: Female Naruto

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

* * *

Is this truly worth it?

* * *

"Naruto are you really going back to Japan all by yourself? Why don't you just go to high school here in America?" asked Temari

***Snip* *snip***

"Yes, I have to go; I can't back down after how hard I fought my father to go!" I said

"O...okay, this is all about that high jumper that your obsessing over." said Temari

***Snip* *snip***

"Yea! I finally found out what school he goes to!" I said ecstatically

"I only have one more question left, Why do you have to cut you hair so short?!" asked Temari

* * *

_'I can't believe it, it's my first day hear and I'm already late!_'

Hi, my name is Naruto. Yeah I know weird name for a girl, but as of today, I'm your ordinary high school boy who's late for his first day of school! You may think its crazy a girl going to an all-boys school! I didn't want to go to Osaka for its credibility; I wanted to go for completely other reasons.

I disguised myself as a boy just to be near that exact reason. I know what your thinking it's a bit creepy, weird, and insane, but I did what I had to do to get near it. Now al I have to do is make it to class on time! As I turn to round the corner I hit a brick wall, seriously who puts a brick in the middle of a hallway! I bounce off of said wall after impact, leaving me falling towards the ground.

_'Man this is going to hurt……wait, what….why am I not on the floor someone caught me!_'

"Uh….sorry." I said without looking up

"S'Okay….."

'_Why are your hands so soft and velvety?_'

"Um, thanks GOTTA RUN!" I said

"H….hey!"

I dashed past my savior with a quick thank you, I didn't mean to be rude but I was already late as it was and I had to find my class and I didn't want him too close to me! After making multiple turns in this big school, I finally found my classroom.

'_That was close. After all I am in……._

"I-I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! THE TRANSER STUDENT! SORRY EVERYONE MY PLANE AS LATE!" I shouted

…_An all Boys' School._'

``````Total Silence````````

'_Ummm, did I do something wrong? I have my uniform on correctly._ '

"………HI?"

"I see you're the transfer student, Uzumaki…….is that right?" asked Asuma-sensei

"Um, yes I am." I answered

"Well, where's your book bag?" he asked

'_Huh…my book bag…..I thought I had it with me, oh man that's not good!'_

"Here, I think you forgot something."

***BOINK***

'_Who the hell was that? Who the hell slammed my damn book bag on my head, I hope that person knows that it isn't as light as it may seem, jerk I'll find out who you are…….It's him……Sasuke Uchiha!!_'

'_He's the one I crashed into, I think I'm going to faint!_'

"Your late, Sasuke." states Asuma

"Sorry sensei. "replied Sasuke

'_He's in the same class. Yes! I struck gold_!'

Ok, maybe I didn't explain my reasoning thoroughly earlier, but I will now. I'm disguising myself so I can sneak into a boys'-only school. And all so I can meet HIM. The former youth high jump champion Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hang onto to your bag shorty." Sasuke said

Four years ago…..while I was still in America, I was watching TV……and that's when I saw him. That was the first time; I saw how beautiful an athlete could actually be. And I know he is everything I hoped he was…

"Hi, Sasuke." I said

''WHOA! The new guy's talking to Sasuke. WOW! That kid has some guts!''

"I like you let's be friends!"

'_Did I do something wrong he's looking at me as I had some kind of personal issues'_

"Sorry, but….I'm not into that kind of stuff." he said

'_He thinks I'm gay!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

_Sorry that it was so short I thought it would be a good place to end the story, next chapter will be much longer, so long as I get at least 9 reviews. SO click that button!!!!!_


End file.
